Falling in Love Again
by DCPush
Summary: The love story of Cristina and Owen.
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness

Cristina felt defeated. She didn't think she even had the energy to make it to her car. She felt alone. It wasn't as if she didn't know how to be alone. She enjoyed it actually. But tonight, she was truly alone. She had no one and it was taking a toll on her emotions. She let herself drop down to the bench in front of the hospital. She had finally gotten to a point in her life where she didn't think about Burke every day. She had finally said goodbye to him and the painful feelings she had associated with his memory. She was over him, but that left her with nothing but emptiness.

Then Owen Hunt walked into her life. She didn't want another relationship. She didn't want love. Especially with another attending. It was just too painful. She just wanted to be a surgeon. The best surgeon. She wanted the world to recognize her talent. But, is that what she truly wanted? Could she live the rest of her life without love? She and Owen had shared a very special moment on the vent. She definitely knew she had developed feelings for him. She was confused about what the feelings were. She had grown a lot with Burke. It couldn't be another relationship like the one she had with Preston. It had to be on equal grounds. She wouldn't spend another second of her life trying to prove herself to a man. But she felt different this time. She didn't want to jump right into bed with Owen. God knows she needed it, but Owen was different. He was damaged too. Just like her. It had to be slow. They needed to take things slow. Then today, he had shut her down. Several times. She thought they had gotten past the awkwardness. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he was having a bad day. With the memories of the war. Maybe it was the memory of her. And the vent.

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees and let her head drop into her hands. What was she doing? Just let this whole mess go. She didn't need Owen and she didn't need Meredith. She told herself this, but she knew differently. She was hurt and angry right now, but she knew better. She needed both of them. Well, she needed Meredith, but simply wanted Owen.

She knew she needed to go but couldn't force herself to move. Then she felt a hand reach out and touch her hair. She knew who it was before she even lifted her head. She felt a small flutter in her stomach. She wanted it to be him. She needed it to be him.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave me alone"

Owen dropped down to sit beside her. He didn't look at her. Simply stared and fumbled with the keys in his hand. She stood to leave. She couldn't do this right now. She simply didn't have the energy to argue and she certainly didn't want to hear his excuses. That is when she felt his hand take a hold of hers. He didn't speak. Just joined his fingers with hers. He gently pulled her hand back toward him to encourage her to sit back down. She did.

"Cristina………….I didn't mean to…………I'm sorry…."

"You can't treat me like that" it was barely a whisper. "I thought we shared something last night on the vent, then I come in here today and you act like you don't even know me and like the vent never even happened. You can't do that"

"I messed up"

"Yeah you did" She again rose to leave. This time he did not stop her. She walked briskly to her car. She didn't turn to see if he had followed. She hoped she already knew the answer. Tears had begun to sting her eyes and a lump had formed in her throat. She was attempting to unlock her door when she felt him behind her. She felt his arms come around her waist and rest there. She stopped what she was doing and stood and leaned back into his chest. She let her head fall backwards to his shoulder. She simply closed her eyes and let herself breathe in the moment. The feeling she had while in his arms was unexplainable. She felt protected. He was her savior. She had chastised him for it earlier, but she loved the feeling of being protected by him.

He whispered into her ear "I'm sorry I hurt you today. It was not my intention. I care for you very much and I would never intentionally hurt you"

She turned in his arms to face him "Then why did you?"

He let his arms drop and shoved both hands in his coat pockets. He let his eyes fall from her to the ground then back to her. "I didn't… I don't want you on this case. I don't want you anywhere near this animal. And I can't change it. I thought if I gave you the cold shoulder, you might ask to be taken off this case"

She let a small grin creep onto her face. "Um….you should know that I don't quit at anything. It is going to take a lot more than you being a little pissy with me to get me to quit a case"

He didn't find her amusing. "I am being serious. I don't want you around this guy"

"Dr. Hunt….."

"Owen. I want you to call me Owen"

"Owen……..this guy is shackled by his hands and feet to the steel frame of a hospital bed. What do you think he's gonna do to me?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to take that risk" he stepped closer to her which only left him inches from her face. "I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you. The cost of him hurting you would be more than I could bear. I need you"

Hearing him come to this realization was shocking to her. He needed her? Since when? When did they start to need each other?

"Well, I don't need you. I don't need you to protect me and I certainly don't need you to decide what cases are best for me or what is safest for me. I can take care of myself. Good night Dr. Hunt" She opened her door to slide inside but once again felt his arms around her. He took a hold of both of her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Look Dr. Yang……….I am trying to apologize here. I have been to hell and back. I have sunk so low that I didn't think I would ever be able to climb back out from it. I shut myself down to any feelings. Then I come back to you. And you are all I think about. You haunt my thoughts day and night. Awake or sleeping. You are there. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I attempt to sleep. My past cannot be undone. I am attempting to deal with it. So when I attempt to apologize, the least you can do is try to act like you accept it"

Cristina turned and threw her bag and keys into the front seat of her car. She shut her door and approached him. She slid both of her arms around his waist and leaned into his mouth with her own. She kissed him passionately. More passion than any of the other kisses they had shared. She let her tongue flick his lips until he surrendered and parted them. Her tongue darted inside to take what she wanted and needed. His arms snaked around her back and into her thick black curls. She reached up with both of her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

She broke their kiss and leaned close to his ear "I forgive you and I need you too………..Owen"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a relatively short chapter, but I am trying to set-up the date! Stick with me.....I promise good things ahead. :)_

Better Ending-Chapter 2

"Come home with me?"

God he wanted to. He wanted her so bad. He needed her and she needed him. But it just wasn't time yet. Not yet.

"Cristina…………we can't. Not yet. Just wait. Please wait?"

"I don't want to wait. What exactly are we doing here?"

"I don't know. But I want this. I need you to know that I want this, but were not ready yet"

"Um......I am. Ready I mean. I'm ready" she whispered as she bent to kiss his neck and up to his ear "The backseat of my car will work just fine..........."

He smiled and gently pushed back on her shoulders. She looked disappointed, but understanding. She tried to pout, but just couldn't pull it off.

"Go on a date with me?"

She looked up at him with a slight grin as she leaned backwards against her car. "You mean like dinner and drinks and girly stuff like that?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I think I just told you what I wanted to do"

"Cristina"

"Owen"

"I'm serious. A real date. How bout tomorrow night?"

She was looking at him thoughtfully. He really was a good guy. Just a genuine nice, sweet guy. Clueless at times it appeared, but what man wasn't?

"OK, but I don't want a formal dinner where I have to dress up and feel uncomfortable the whole night. I mean don't get me wrong, I clean up real nice, but I just don't want that this week. Is that alright?"

He was grinning at her and had leaned in close to her "Any time with you that your not throwing daggers at me with your eyes, is alright with me" as he planted a short sweet kiss on her pouting lips.

"You deserved it" as she also leaned in to his lips. But he didn't allow her to pull away as he had. He kissed her passionately again. It seemed to her that every kiss this man gave her was filled with passion.

"Look, unless you want me to take you in the back seat of my car, you have to stop this"

"Sorry. I am magically drawn to you. Cant help it"

"Good night Dr. Hunt"

"Who?" he had started to turn away but stopped and looked back at her.

"Good night Owen"

"Good night Cristina. Drive safely"

She slid into the seat of her car and drove away allowing a smile to creep onto her face. A better ending to her day than she had expected an hour ago, a much better ending.


	3. Chapter 3

What to wear?-Chapter 3

Owen had just finished up his third surgery of the day and was exhausted. He felt his cell vibrate and thought to himself; please don't let it be another emergency.

He sheepishly answered; "Dr. Hunt"

"Hi"

"Well hello to you Dr. Yang" he smiled as he dropped down into a chair in the lobby.

"Oh, are we back to formal names again?" She hoped that he could hear the teasing in her voice.

"What are you doing?"

She wondered to herself if he knew how sexy his voice could be without even trying.

"I just got out the shower and I am wondering what I am supposed to wear for our date tonight?"

He couldn't help but feel the warmth rise from his stomach up to his cheeks. "Well, I could head over there now and you wouldn't have to put anything on…………"

"Don't do that. I tried that. You turned me down. Remember?"

"I did not turn you down. I asked you to wait"

"Oh..right. About how long do think this will last? The waiting, I mean?"

He laughed heartily into the phone but thought to himself that he couldn't wait much longer either.

"Jeans and a sweatshirt"

"You want me to wear jeans and a sweatshirt on our first date? What are we doin, washin your car?"

This conjured up another hard laugh. "Are you flirting with me Dr. Yang?"

"I don't flirt. Ever"

"I beg to differ. Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of a pain in the ass?"

"NO……me???"

She let herself fall backwards onto her bed. She loved this cat and mouse game they played. It made her happy. She couldn't help but think to herself how long it had been since she had an adult conversation with a man that got her. Truly understood HER.

"Where have you been today? I looked for you several times"

"Surgery. All day. Three of them. Why were you lookin for me?"

Careful Cristina, she thought to herself. Don't get soft and mushy yet. Don't show your hand just yet.

"Oh nothing. I was just curious about what you were doing"

"Right"

"What??"

"Nothing. I was just hoping that you missed my warm and inviting personality and my animal magnetism and just couldn't get enough of me. Like last night"

"Now who's flirting?"

"Yes. But at least I can admit it Dr. Yang"

"Whatever. Are you going home first or changing there at the hospital?"

"I brought my clothes with me. I'll just change here"

"Oh, I see. You brought your car washin clothes to work with you"

Another robust burst of laughter filled the phone line. "You're too much Cristina"

"Well, if you can't handle it…………"

"Oh…………trust me, I can handle it"

A moment of silence filled the air, but they both knew the other was smiling at the exchange they had both shared. And it felt good. It felt light and fun. Something they both needed in there lives right now.

"I'm going to wear the rattiest pair of jeans and the oldest sweatshirt I can find and I don't want any flack from you when you get here"

"Great. I will pick you up in an hour"

"OK. Don't be late!"

"Yes Cristina" he stated with an abundance of sarcasm.

She hung up and bounced off the bed to find the nicest sweatshirt and the snuggest fitting jeans she could find in clothes heap in the bottom of her closet and thought to herself, _how am I supposed to seduce him in jeans and a sweatshirt?????_


	4. Chapter 4

01/15/09

_Please note that I have never lived or visited Seattle. The tidbits of information in this chapter were attained by researching online to find an angle that would make this chapter entertaining. While I appreciate your constructive criticism regarding my writing skills (or lack there of), please do not leave comments in the review section about me having a street name or highway or location name incorrect. This story is fictional. Only in my head. If you are unable to read my story without being able to over look the small details, then please don't read it. _

Firsts- Chapter 4

Owen had showered and changed into his jeans and sweatshirt. He couldn't help but feel excited. Their first date. He couldn't wait to see her and spend time with her alone. Away from the prying eyes and ears of the hospital. Somewhere he didn't have to worry about how he looked at her or worry if someone would catch him watching her.

He slid into the seat of his car and headed across the street. He parked in front of her building as he was most certain she would be ready. He found himself almost running up the stairs; taking them two at a time and did a double check on his watch to make sure he wasn't late as instructed.

He rang her doorbell and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest. It only took her a few seconds to open the door. "Hi" she said with a smile. "Hi.. You look fantastic" he whispered huskily.

"I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt. How fantastic can I possibly look?"

He grabbed her quickly and lifted her into his arms. He heatedly kissed her lips while supporting her back with both of his hands. He could feel that she was not wearing a bra and found this extremely sexy.

"Wow….did you miss me?"

"Every second were apart"

She playfully slapped his shoulder so he would release her. He gently sat her down and thankfully did not release her waist, as she was feeling a bit unsteady.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely. Lead the way"

He took her by the hand as they headed down the stairs to his waiting car. He opened her door and closed it behind her and attempted not to run around the car to join her. He was a bit nervous but very much excited.

"Where are we going?"

"You will know when we get there. Patience Cristina. Have patience."

"I don't know what that is" she jokingly replied, but honestly knew that she was not blessed with the luxury of having patience.

Owen turned onto the I-5 heading North and reached to turn on the radio. The speakers let a very light jazzy melody fill the car and Cristina couldn't help but smile. She felt his hand cover her own that she had resting on her thigh. She rotated her wrist to intertwine their fingers and lay her head back to relax and enjoy the music and his company.

It was a short drive when he exited at Madison Street and turned left. Cristina had lived in Seattle for 5 years now but had to admit that she knew nothing about this city. She loved it, but simply did not have time to explore it and enjoy the attractions that it offered. Thus when she saw the bright red neon sign that read "Public Market Center" she still had no idea where they were or what he had planned.

"What is this place?" as he turned into the attached parking garage.

"Don't tell me that you have never been here"

"Uh………ok, I won't tell you"

"Cristina…………this place is an institution of Seattle. I can't believe you have never been here. I have been here every week since I got back"

"What is it?"

He laughed as they pulled into a parking spot. "Come on……you'll find out"

Again he took her by the hand and headed into the open-air market. They walked slowly, hand in hand, taking in the sights, sounds and smells. She had never seen such a variety of stuff. Vegetables, fruits, fish, and a lot of hand made wares. She was fascinated. It was like a different world. They walked several blocks until Cristina's eyes landed on a sign that she recognized. _Starbucks. _Owen watched as her eyes lit up.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"I would LOVE some"

"Do you know which Starbuck's this is?"

"Who care's…it's a Starbucks"

He laughed as he led her by the small of her back into the coffee shop. "This is the first Starbuck's. The one that made them all famous"

"Really?" she asked with the fascination of a child. "I did not know that"

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"No. Not really. The life of a surgeon"

"I am going to see if I can't change that" he smiled down at her.

He took her order and told her to grab a table on the outside patio that had just opened up. He returned with their order and they sat and talked and laughed and people watched for almost an hour. They both felt so comfortable and were thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Owen had taken her feet onto his lap and had absent-mindedly begun to rub her calves through her jeans. Just the touch of his hands on her was making it difficult for her to concentrate on their conversation.

"Is this bothering you?"

"Uh……no, not at all"

He laughed at her again while gently lowering her feet to the ground while he bent in to kiss her.

"Come on, the best part is yet to come"

She hoped he was talking about what she was thinking, but knew better when he headed in the opposite direction of the car.

A large crowd had gathered around a vendor up ahead but Cristina could not see what the bustle was about. She hoped it was not someone in need of medical attention because she was simply having too much fun to be a doctor right now. At that moment she saw an object fly over the crowd followed by a jovial cry. Was that a fish, she thought to herself.

"Were here"

"Where?"

"Here. This is it"

She looked from side to side and behind her before looking back at him confused.

"Fish throwing. We are going to throw fish"

"What??"

"Cristina. Seattle is famous for fish throwing. You have lived here over 5 years and have never been here. You cannot live in Seattle and not know how to throw a fish"

"What are we throwing them at?"

His shoulders shook with his laughter. "You pick a fish that you want and you throw it to those guys standing behind the counter and they wrap it up for us. But………unless you throw it just right, they will throw it back to you until you get it right"

"Are you kidding me???"

"No. I'm not. Try it"

"Uh………no" she said to him as she felt herself backing away.

_Head's up everyone!! It looks like we have a newbie among us!!!_

Cristina immediately realized that the bearded young man behind the counter was referring to her. She looked to Owen for help, but he was simply grinning at her along with the rest of the 50 plus crowd of people.

"How do you know which one to pick?"

"They are all fresh. Just pick one with eyes that are not cloudy and one that looks like something you would like to eat for dinner"

"We have to cook it???"

"Yes" he replied smiling. "Don't worry…I will cook it for us"

The thought of touching the fish did not bother her at all, but the thought of one slapping her in the face when this guy threw it back to her, made her shiver. So she knew she needed to get the throw right on the first attempt. She carefully selected a fish and picked it up. She looked back at Owen, who was standing directly behind her with a large grin on his handsome face. What the hell she thought, how hard can it be? Cristina released the fish only to see it land on the front of the glass case with a thud and slowly slide down to the floor beneath it. The crowd released a loud cheer and before she knew it the fish was coming back at her, but appeared to be flying about 10 miles faster than when she had thrown it. To her dismay, the fish slapped her directly in the chest before landing at her feet with a loud thud.

She could hear Owen's deep laughter behind her and couldn't help but laugh herself. "Let me help you" he whispered into her ear.

She was fascinated as Owen grabbed a fish and heaved it over the cart to the guy standing behind the glass counter. It landed directly into the paper the guy held up and the crowd released a loud, approving cheer. Go figure, she thought. Something else perfect about this guy.

"Do you want to try it again?" he asked her through his laughter.

"Yes. Yeah, I do" she replied having already selected another fish.

Cristina attempted 3 more throws before landing the perfect one and receiving her approving cheer. She had laughed so hard that her stomach and cheeks had begun to ache.

They gathered their purchased fish and headed to the car. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh my god. I don't remember the last time I had that much fun!"

He smiled down at her dancing eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. "Cristina…………you stink"


	5. Chapter 5

His Place- Chapter 5

"What?" "What do you expect when you have dead stinky fish thrown at you?"

Owen laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and drew her into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers for a brief, flirty kiss.

They headed towards the parking lot to his waiting car.

"Do you want to change into something else?"

"What exactly do you propose I change into Dr. Hunt? You said jeans and a sweatshirt. You said nothing about a change of clothes incase you get hit with a flying fish"

"I have a sweatshirt in the trunk. Want it?"

She knew he was taunting her. She knew he had felt her back and knew she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the sweatshirt she wore. Did he think he could embarrass her?

"Sure, I'll take it"

He couldn't help but smile as they approached his car. He couldn't wait to see how this played out. It was like playing chicken. Who would give out first? He popped the trunk and placed their purchases inside and reached for his sweatshirt. As he turned toward Cristina she was already lifting her sweatshirt over her head. Owen's jaw dropped open and he couldn't help but stare. Stare at her beautiful, small but perky breast. Her perfect breasts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Owen exclaimed as he pulled her to him while draping his sweatshirt around her back to shield her from any prying eyes. As he looked around he was thankful that the parking lot was empty for the most part.

"What?" "How did you think I was gonna change?" "You're the one that offered"

Cristina reached up with both of her arms to caress his back. She was smiling up at him. She knew he didn't ever dream she would do this. What the hell, she thought. You only live once.

"As much as I am enjoying you being half naked and me holding you in my arms, can you please put this on before we get arrested?" Owen was now holding the sweatshirt above her head. She reached both of her arms upward and let him pull the sweatshirt down over her head. Both of them were fully aware of the graze of both of his hands over her nipples as he lowered the shirt. As soon as her head popped through the neck hole of the shirt, he drew her lips to his.

"Can we talk about this waiting thing again?" Cristina whispered into his ear, breathless.

"I can honestly say that I don't think we will have to wait much longer. I can't handle it" Owen said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Thank God" she exclaimed as she playfully smacked him on the ass before reaching for the door handle.

Owen couldn't help but smile as he started the engine and headed towards the freeway. "Did you have fun?"

"Are you kidding me? I had a blast. That was so much fun"

"We'll see how you feel when we have to chop the head's off those fish"

"Oh no. You get to do that. Remember, I don't cook. You said YOU would do that"

He laughed and reached for her hand. He kissed the back of it and lowered both of their hands to his lap.

"Do you like red wine? That is all I have at my apartment"

Cristina turned her gaze toward him. His place. They were going to his place?

"Were going to your place?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothin. I just assumed we were going back to mine"

"No. I don't want the possibility of any interruptions. No one ever comes to my place. It's quit"

For what she thought? Cutting up fish? Or steamy lovemaking. The latter she hoped.

"Yes. Red wine is perfect"

"Good"

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Cristina attempted to take in the surroundings so she could remember how to get to his apartment if the need arose. Shortly, they pulled into a parking garage. He pulled into a spot next to the elevator and shut off the engine. Before he released her hand he tugged it gently prompting her to look at him.

"Cristina……I want you to know that I had a really good time tonight and I love being with you. Whatever happens tonight, know that I am in this. But if you can't handle my……….demons from the past, I will understand and I would never fault you for that"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this too. I will help you get through this. You just have to trust me and let me in. I can handle it. Now come on, we have fish to cook"

He smiled at her as she jumped out and headed towards his trunk. They retrieved their bags and headed toward the elevator.

Owen couldn't help but laugh at her when he got a complete look at her in the light. His sweatshirt was about 4 times to big for her. It hung almost to her knees and her hands were no where in sight. But she looked adorable to him. And sexy. She looked strangely sexy wearing his clothes.

"It's 614. On the left"

As he swung the door open and hit the switch she was very impressed. It didn't look at all like she had envisioned. It was very neat and tidy. Modern. She didn't peg him for modern taste. It was very masculine but homey too. The beige walls were a very nice contrast with his dark brown leather couch and matching chair. Cristina's eyes were drawn to a group of photos on a bookcase. She wandered toward them as he placed the bags in the kitchen. She felt him come up behind her.

"Is this your family?"

"Yes. My mom and dad, my three brothers and Susan, my sister"

"Wow. Five of you. Your mom's brave. All of you boys look alike. Very handsome"

He smiled as lowered his mouth to her neck and let his arms slip around her waist. She brought her hands up to rest on top of his and leaned her head back into his chest.

"I need a shower" she whispered as she turned in his arms to face him "Wanna join me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Courage & Strength- Chapter 6

Owen did not answer, just took her hand and led her down the hallway. Cristina did not speak either. Just let him lead her to what she hoped would be one of the best nights of her life. Her emotions were running ramped. She couldn't describe what she was feeling but she reminded herself that the best feelings are those that have no words to describe them.

Owen reached in and turned the water on and turned toward her. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Cristina did not speak. Just shook her head in acknowledgement.

He took the hem of his sweatshirt in his hands and lifted it over her head, letting it drop to the floor beneath them, while reaching for the button of her jeans. He gently pulled the jeans from her hips while kneeling down to pull them from her slender legs. He slowly began to rise but felt her hands intertwine in his hair gently pulling him toward her. He kissed her navel and slowly made his way up, gently kissing her as he did. He came to her breasts where he gently stroked each nipple with his tongue causing her breath to catch in her throat. He to could feel himself becoming aroused and make quick work of discarding his own clothing. He lifted her over the edge of the tub with very little effort closing the door behind them. He closed his eyes for a brief moment letting the warm water wash over his head and shoulders. He then felt her tiny hands begin to massage the soap into the hair on his chest. She continued with his shoulders and arms and gently turned him and continued with his back. She pressed her tiny frame into his body allowing the water to wash over both of them. He raised both arms above his head and braced himself against the shower wall. He could feel himself loosing control and quickly turned toward her taking her into his arms. He kissed her with animal-like passion quickly switching places with her to allow the water to cascade down over her. He took the soap from her hand and began to massage her arms and shoulders working his way to each breast. She threw her head backwards to rest on the shower wall trying to control her own emotions. She opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her.

"We need to get out of here" quickly noting the trepidation on her face, he continued "I want you in my bed"

She turned the water off while he opened the shower doors and reached for a towel. With the gentlest of strokes, he towel dried her hastily not really caring if the entire floor was covered in water. He picked her up with both arms and carried her toward his bedroom. He laid her on the sheets of his bed and dropped down beside her while taking her into his arms. She could feel his massive erection on her belly and pressed him back into the sheets while climbing on top of him. He closed his eyes anticipating the ecstasy of what was to come. He gently felt her lower herself onto him and a small gasp escaped his lips. She began to rock up and down slowly at first but harder with each passing moment. He knew he would not be able to hold back for long. The excitement of their first time being too much for him to fight. He felt her fingers intertwine with his and could feel the exact moment she reached her climax knowing he was not far behind. She collapsed on top of him with a feeling of euphoria; him with complete satisfaction.

They lay in each other's arms for several minutes allowing their breathing to return to normal.

He kissed her temple before saying "That was amazing"

"Yeah it was" she responded while pulling the covers up over them both.

"Worth the wait?"

"Oh yeah" she responded with a smile.

He was curling her hair around his fingers. "Cristina, do you understand why I wanted us to wait?"

"I think I do"

"I have not been in a relationship for awhile now. I don't just jump into bed with anyone. I cannot do that anymore. Not after what I have seen and been able to survive. If I can't put my heart into it, then it is just not worth it to me"

"So, are you telling me that your heart is in this?"

He hoped she already knew the answer to that question. He wanted to respond but needed a moment to decide what he wanted to say. "I am telling you that I Love You. Not for what you are but for what I am when I am with you. Being loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage. You give me the strength and the courage to face every day and the challenges that each one brings"

Wow. He even thought that sounded deep to him. He could only imagine what it sounded like to her. Maybe a little to much sharing, he pondered. But, in typical Cristina fashion, she surprised him once again with her response.

"I feel that we all love simply because we cannot help it. We can't help who we fall in love with. I can't help that I fell in love with you. I wasn't looking for it. It just happened. Clearly you weren't looking for it either. You weren't ready to be in a relationship with the things you are fighting either. But here we are. Ready or not"

He smiled while continuing to stroke her hair. "Did you just tell me you love me?"

"Yes" she couldn't look at him. Was she ready to say this to another man? God she was terrified. What if she said it and then he walked away? She couldn't handle it again.

She looked up at him to find him watching her. Waiting. "You don't have to say it. I already know"

She did love him. She knew she had fallen in love with him weeks ago, but was she ready to let him know? She didn't think she could let him NOT hear her say it. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I love you Owen. I do love you but please don't hurt me. I'm not sure I can handle it again"

"Again?"


	7. Chapter 7

My Before-Chapter 7

Cristina turned away from Owen as she swung her legs to the side of the bed. She rose from the bed and let the sheet fall from her body before throwing his shirt around her shoulders. Owen did not speak. Just watched her as she walked across his bedroom and out the door. She returned quickly with two bottles of water. She handed one to him and returned to his bed to sit beside him with her knees drawn up to her chest. Owen turned toward her while leaning back against his head board.

She was obviously trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say and he found it almost agonizing to watch. He reached out and touched her arm ever so lightly.

"You don't have to get into this with me if you are not ready" he almost whispered to her.

"No. I am ready to tell you, I just need a minute"

Owen continued to watch her as he lightly stroked her arm and patiently waited.

"I was engaged. To another attending. He was a cardiac surgeon"

"Ok"

"He was my boss. Like you. It was sudden and it just happened"

"Ok"

She threw a glance toward him as if to ask _Is that all you're going to say, _but then realized that there was nothing he could say.

"We had only been dating for a very brief time when he asked me to move in with him. Which I did. And then he asked me to marry him. Which I agreed to do"

Owen had to admit that he was a little bit shocked. His Cristina had moved in with a man that she had only dated briefly _**and **_had also agreed to marry him. This didn't sound like the woman sitting beside him. At least not the one he knew.

"But………the day of the wedding, he called it off, at the altar, moved his stuff out of our apartment and left. I have never seen or heard from him again. But, apparently he is doing very well because we did receive word a few months back that he won the Harper Avery Award of Excellence"

Wow. He didn't know what to say. While he enjoyed the brief summary, there was obviously a lot more to this story than what he was hearing.

"Cristina……"

"I don't think I ever loved him"

"I loved his status. And his title. And what I thought I could get from him. The surgeries"

"Did you learn from him?"

"Yes. He got shot. In the shoulder. It caused a tremor in his right hand and prevented him from performing his surgeries. I kept his secret and I performed his surgeries for him. No one else knew"

Now this did shock him.

"YOU performed his surgeries? And no one else knew about this? How did you keep this from the Chief and everyone else?"

"I practiced. A lot. And researched constantly"

"That explains why you're such a great surgeon. So, he obviously taught you a lot about cardiac surgery. Right?"

"Yeah. He taught me a lot"

He could not get past the fact that she moved in with this man but didn't think she loved him. Why had she done that?

"Cristina…………if you knew you didn't love him, why did you agree to move in with him and then marry him?"

No one had ever asked her this question. She had never truly thought about it.

"I didn't know I wasn't in love with him. I didn't know until you. Until I actually fell in love. I didn't know"

This was a profound moment for them. He knew he had never loved another woman like he loved her, but she was telling him the same thing. She had never truly been in love until him.

"I think I just wanted to please him"

"So you sacrificed your happiness and what **you **wanted just to make him happy?"

"Yes"

"That doesn't sound like the woman I know" Owen sat up and turned her toward him. "This doesn't sound like the Cristina I know"

"I am not her anymore. I don't even remember who that person was"

Owen didn't know what to say. He had a lot of questions, but just didn't know how to approach them right now. She would not look at him. Just kept her chin resting on her knees.

"Cristina, I have the utmost respect for the person that you are. I will never try to change you. I want to help you learn to be a better surgeon, but you don't ever have to worry about me trying to change the person that you are. I love who you are. I would never want to change that about you"

She finally allowed her eyes to meet his and did realize that he would never try to mold her into the person that he wanted her to be. He already loved her just as she was. With all of her faults, and his, they melded together as one. They were content with the people that they both knew they were. They both had problems, but somehow in this huge world, they had found each other.

"I know. Because mistakes are how you learn. Isn't that what you told me?"

"That's right. We all make mistakes, but if we learn from them then they were worth it"

"Always remember that you come to love not by finding the perfect person but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly"

She allowed herself to relax and leaned into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and held her tight. They were both in love and wanted nothing else in the world than to be in each other's arms.

Owen wondered to himself when would be the appropriate time to tell her about **his **complicated past. He knew it wasn't now, but that it was inevitable.


	8. Chapter 8

The Call- Chapter 8

They had spent most of the morning lying in bed together. They were both off today and had not made definite plans, but just wanted to spend it together. After their talk last night about Burke, Cristina felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt good to get this out of the way of their complicated journey. She knew she had not told Owen everything, but there would be time for that later. She just felt relieved that he knew of her past relationship and what it had done to her.

She had gotten up to make coffee and felt him walk up behind her. He slid both arms around her waist and planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning" Cristina whispered with a grin.

She turned in his arms and draped her wrists loosely around his neck before lightly kissing his lips.

Owen smiled while looking into Cristina's eyes "I love your bed-head hair and can I just say that you look so damn sexy wearing my shirt?"

She instinctively ran both of her hands through her hair to attempt to tame it.

"Don't. I love it"

He quickly kissed her again before releasing her and heading toward the door for the paper. He returned to his living room and the couch where Cristina had carried two cups of coffee. He fell back into the couch bringing her with him where they stayed for another hour in silence. Reading the paper and enjoying being with each other.

"What do you want to do today?"

She returned his gaze with a rather large smile communicating with her eyes what each of them was thinking.

"While I would love nothing more than spending the day in bed making love to you, we at least need to go to the grocery. I have absolutely no food here and if we are planning a day of "it", then we will need our energy"

"So…………I am going to hop in the shower and then you can take one. Unless you would like to join me?"

"You know what happened the last time we showered together"

He smiled at her while walking toward the bathroom. She rose to carry their coffee cups to the sink. She heard him turn the water on and briefly thought about joining him not really caring if they ever ate again. The sound of Owen's cell phone ringing startled her back to reality. She glanced toward the bathroom and back at his phone. She reached for it and read the display. Mom. She smiled while wondering if she should answer it. Had he told his mother about her? She decided that he must have and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hello. I must have dialed the wrong number. I am sorry"

"No wait. Are you trying to reach Owen?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

"Who is this?"

"Um. It's Cristina Mrs. Hunt. His girlfriend"

"His what?"

Well, perhaps he had not told his mother.

"Is Owen there?"

"Yes. He is in the shower. I can get him for you"

"In the shower? Are you in the Army too?"

Cristina frowned. Why would she think she was in the Army?

"No maam. I am a doctor too. I work with Owen at Seattle Grace"

The silence was deafening. Had she hung up?

"Mrs. Hunt………are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. Are you in Seattle now?"

What the hell was wrong with this woman Cristina thought to herself? Was she senile? Owen had not mentioned she was suffering from dementia. Great she thought. His mother is as crazy as mine.

"Yes maam. I am at Owen's apartment. Let me get him for you"

"NO! Please don't get him. Please don't tell him I called"

"Um……why?"

The only sound Cristina heard was the dial tone. What the hell was that all about?

Owen rounded the corner from the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist.

He halted quickly when he saw Cristina's face. "What's wrong?"

Cristina handed him his cell phone. "Your mother called. She asked me not to tell you."

Owen's heart sunk along with his shoulders. "What did you say to her?"

"Well, I told her you were in the shower and that I was your girlfriend. Although I am pretty certain that she was not shocked by the fact that you have a girlfriend but apparently more surprised by the fact that you are in Seattle. Where exactly does your mother think you are?"

Cristina could tell by the look on his face what his answer was.

"Owen……….please tell me that your mother does not think that you are still in Iraq fighting this senseless war. Tell me that you would not let your own mother think that you were in harms way when you are safe and sound back on American soil"

"I need to get dressed"

Cristina watched him turn and walk away towards his bedroom. This was it. He wasn't even going to attempt to explain this?

"Owen…..we need to talk about this"

Silence. He said nothing. She slowly walked toward his bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. Cristina walked toward him and gently reached out and stroked his hair.

"Owen………talk to me"

"No one know's im home. I haven't told anyone from my past"

"I don't understand why"

He knew she didn't understand. He didn't know if he understood. He didn't know if he could explain this to her.

"I can't bear to see the pain on my mom's face when she see's me. As soon as she see's me she is going to know that the old Owen is no longer here. He died. He died in Iraq"

"She is your mother. She loves you no matter what you have seen or done. She deserves to know you are safe"

"Why? Why does she need to know?"

"Owen, listen to what you are saying. She loves you no matter what! She needs to know"

"**NO SHE DOESN'T! WHY DID YOU ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE?**?"

Cristina stepped back in shock. He had never spoken to her like this. In this tone. She reached for her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Cristina wait"

She hurriedly dressed and threw her hair into ponytail. She thought it was best to just leave him alone at this point. He was clearly upset about the entire episode and needed some space. She opened the bathroom door to find him standing in front of it.

"Cristina"

"It's ok Owen. I'm just going to go and let you think this through. I need to give you some space"

"I don't need any space. I need you. I need you to help me through this. I'm so sorry I yelled at you"

She instinctively fell into his arms to comfort him. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She could hear and feel his rapid heartbeat.

"It's ok. You know I can handle a little raised voice"

"Honey…………you gotta tell your mom. A little piece of her is dying every day not knowing if you are going to make it through. Think of it as me. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle not knowing if you were dead or alive. I know you. I know you don't want to hurt her or anyone in your family but they will learn to accept that you are not the same man. They love you no matter what. Think of some of the patients we see. Some of them are left brain dead and the families still can't let them go. They still love them. Your mom and your brothers and sister are still going to love you"

She felt him suck in a breath and could tell that she had struck a cord. She looked up into his eyes to see one tear escape down his cheek. She knew she had penetrated that stubborn head of his and knew he was now opening to the fact that he had to tell his mom.

"Will you come with me? To see my mom? I need you with me"

"Owen I love you. I will follow you anywhere"


	9. Chapter 9

More Practice - Chapter 9

Cristina had spent the afternoon with Owen. They had talked a lot about his family. His childhood. They had laughed and unfortunately had also cried a bit. She knew he missed his family and now the thought of being reunited with them after the death and horror he had seen, was very terrifying to Owen. But she knew he was looking forward to it and she felt she needed to do her part to help him. She had left his apartment after dialing his mom's number for him. She wanted to leave him alone to tell his mom that he was home and that he would be coming to see her the next day with Cristina in tow. Cristina had made sure to tell Owen to ask his mom to keep it low key at first. There would be time to reunite with his brothers and sister at a later date, but tomorrow would need to be about his mom.

Cristina headed toward the elevators at Seattle Grace only to be met by Meredith when the doors opened.

"Hi. I thought you were off today"

"I am. I came to see you"

"Me? Where's Owen?"

"He's at home. I just left him. Can we go get some coffee or some food and talk?"

"Sure"

Meredith hung up her cell phone as she climbed into the passenger seat of Owen's car. She wanted to let Derek know that she would be late because Cristina needed her. Of course, Derek didn't mind.

"What's going on Cristina? Why are you driving Owen's car?"

"Oh, I was at his apartment and didn't have my car, so I took his. Um……Owen has been back from the war for about 4 months now, and has not told or seen his mother"

"Wow. We better go to Joe's. I think you need something stronger than coffee"

As they settled in at a table in the back, Meredith was happy to finally be sitting down with her best friend after they had had so many problems lately. They were finally back to their old friendship and it felt good. No matter what the problems were, they could always weather them as long as they had each other.

"Where does Owen's mom think he is?"

"In Iraq"

"Wow. How messed up is he Cristina?"

"It's bad Mer. He has seen things that I can't even imagine. He is really screwed up"

"What happened over there? I mean, I know what happened but what happened to Owen? He didn't get shot or anything did he?"

"No. He was involved in an ambush that took the lives of 19 of his friends and colleagues. He was the only survivor of his entire unit"

"Jesus Christ Cristina. No wonder he is so fucked up"

"I know. But he is doing better. He just needs some guidance. I'm trying to help him Mer."

"I know. Where are you two at? We haven't really talked about it much. I mean I see the way he looks at you, but we really have not had a chance to talk about it"

"I love him Mer. I am in love with him"

Meredith couldn't speak. She had never heard Cristina declare her love for anything, let alone a man.

"Are you serious? Your in love with him? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. But I do. I love him. I think about him all the time. I never understood the looks and glances between you and Derek and the mushy, mushy wish wash crap, but now I totally get it. I wake up next to him and I just want to stare at him. And touch him. And have sex with him" this last sentence followed by a huge smile and a bit of a giggle.

Meredith also laughed and couldn't help but ask "So tell me about the sex, because he is rather intense and I bet it is fantastic"

Cristina laughed and rolled her eyes as she pretended to faint backwards into her chair. "Oh god, it is amazing!"

Both woman were still laughing when Joe delivered their second round of drinks.

"So anyways, his mom. He was on the phone with her when I left. He wants me to go with him to meet her tomorrow. It will be the first time she has seen him in over 8 months. What am I gonna say Mer?"

"Well, if he hasn't seen her in 8 months, I don't think you are gonna be the spotlight of conversation. I think they will have a lot to say to each other. He probably just wants you to be there for support. Just go and be supportive of him and just kind of stay back and let them reunite. Instinct will tell you what to do. I tried to be what I thought Derek's mom would want and come to find out, she liked ME just as I was. Me. Just be you. It is who Owen fell in love with; I assume his mom will feel the same way. His mom isn't crazy like our's is she?"

Cristina laughed with a snort, "Shit, I hope not"

"Have you told him you loved him?"

"Yes. Several times"

Meredith smiled as she shook her head at her best friend. She couldn't believe that she had finally found love. She was beginning to think that Cristina had closed off her heart and would never find true love. But she had.

"Well, I hate to say it, but……………I told you so. I told you if you just let love happen, it would"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have fought it so hard. But, I am glad I did. If I would have married Burke, I would have never been happy and would have never met Owen"

Cristina looked down at her ringing phone as she said his name. "Speak of the devil………………Hello?"

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I am at Joe's with Mer. How'd it go?"

"It was rough. But you were right. She's just happy I am safe. I asked her if we could come and see her tomorrow"

"And?"

"She started to cry. I told her I was bringing you and I asked her to tell my brother's and my sister not to come tomorrow. I told her we could all get together maybe next weekend or something"

"Did she understand why?"

"Yes. Cristina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just pushing me. Pushing me to do this. I don't think I could have done it without you"

"Well, your welcome, but the hardest part is yet to come. Are you scheduled off tomorrow?"

"No, but I already called the Chief. I told him I needed tomorrow off and I told him I needed you with me"

Cristina was silent for a moment. He had told the chief? Wonder how that went.

"What did he say?"

"He said no problem and take care of what I needed to. He knows a little about what happened to me. He understands"

"Ok. Well I am going to finish my drink with Meredith. Did you eat something?

"No. You?"

"Nope. Want me to bring something back with me?"

He had hoped she was coming back soon but didn't want to ask. "Yeah. That would be great"

"Ok, then I will see you in a little bit"

"OK. Be careful. I love you"

"I love you too"

She hung up to a smiling Meredith. Cristina simply shrugged her shoulders with an ornery smile.

"Can I tell Derek?"

"Tell me what?" said Derek as he bent down and planted a kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"I thought you girls were going to eat?"

"We were, but we decided we needed drinks instead. Cristina had some rather big news"

Cristina glared at Meredith but ended up smiling because she knew she was happy for her. She just wanted to share the happiness with Derek. Cristina shook her head at Mer's unasked question.

"Honey, Cristina is in love"

Derek sputtered into the top of his drink, hoping it wouldn't come out through his nose.

"Uh……in love? With who?"

"Dr. Owen Hunt"

"No shit????? Are you serious?"

"Yes McDreamy. What? You think im not capable of love?"

"No. I mean Yes. I think your capable, but I didn't see that one coming"

Meredith smiled into her drink as she stole a glance toward Derek. He was just having fun with Cristina now. "You two kids doing the McNasty?"

"OK" Cristina stood from her chair. "That's enough. I've gotta go. He is waiting on me to bring some food"

Meredith rounded the table to stand in front of Cristina. "It's going to be fine. Just roll with it tomorrow. Instinct will tell you what to do and say. Call me if you need me" She reached for Cristina and gave her a hug which was also returned by Cristina. Meredith was shocked at the change in her best friend over the last few months and could only think of one reason for it. Owen Hunt.

***********************

Cristina slid the key into Owen's apartment door and quietly entered. She heard the TV on and headed toward the living room. She found Owen lying on the coach asleep. She placed their food on the bar and went to his side. She sat down on the coffee table next to him. She didn't want to startle him. She just wanted to watch him. This had become a secret habit of her's lately. She loved watching him sleep. He was so peaceful. The lines of worry on his face were all but gone, only when he slept. As she rose to discard her coat his eye's fluttered open.

"Hi"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you"

"Don't be sorry. I wanted you to wake me. How did your talk with Meredith go?"

"It was fine. I told her about us. And she told Derek"

"Ok. How did that go over?"

"It was fine. Mer is happy for us. I assume Derek is too. They were fine"

Cristina returned to the coach with their dinner. "Is turkey ok?"

"Perfect. I'm starving"

"Me too. How did the talk with your Mom go?"

"It was ok. She cried a lot. She is very anxious to see me. And she is really excited to meet you too"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It will be ok. I promise"

Cristina settled in next to him on the couch and draped her legs over his lap. "Meredith wanted me to tell her about the sex with you"

Owen choked on the bite of sandwich he had just taken. "What??"

Cristina smiled at him and raised her eyebrows upward.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her it was insanely hot but that I hadn't had enough of it yet to go into exact details"

"Oh really?"

Cristina sunk further into the couch as Owen lifted her legs from his lap and let them drop back onto the couch. He reached one arm under her legs and the other under her back and picked her up with ease. Cristina laughed uncontrollably as he bent down and kissed her bare stomach while carrying her into his bedroom.

"Well then , by all means, we should practice more"

They both laughed loudly as he dropped them down onto the middle of his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

note- I want to thank TurkeyGreen for her wonderful insight and amazing writing skills. She is a wonderful Beta and I am sure you will notice improvements to my writing skills as well as my grammar. This is all thanks to Turkey!

See The Love - Chapter 10

Cristina awoke naked once again in Owen's bed. This was happening more often as of late and she was starting to get used to it. She turned to her side reaching for Owen, only to find his side of the bed empty. She raised her head from the pillow, peered around the room but found it empty and quiet. She wondered if he had decided to head to his mother's house without her, choosing instead to face it alone.

She headed to the kitchen to feed her coffee addiction and found his note on the bar. "_Went for a jog. Be back soon. Love U"_. She smiled as she dropped down into the chair with her coffee. She had to admit that she was dreading today. Not for her, but for Owen. She had been thinking of how her mother would react if she had pulled the same stunt Owen had pulled. She cringed thinking about it. But perhaps Owen's mother was different. It wasn't as if he had been on vacation. He was fighting a war.

She finished her coffee and decided to shower and get dressed. She needed to keep moving forward to not allow Owen a chance to back out of his promise. As she opened the bathroom door, she realized he had returned as she could hear him humming. "Humming?" She thought. He must be in a good mood. This was a good thing but it alarmed her slightly.

She rounded the corner and stopped in the hallway to watch him. He must have stopped at the store after his jog as he was hurriedly putting away some groceries. His thick red hair was a bit askew and the sweat ring on his Army t-shirt told the tale of his apparent aggressive jog.

"Good morning," he turned and greeted her with a grin. "Good morning, Dr. Yang"

"How was your jog?"

"Great. I feel great today. How are you?" he asked as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"I'm clean! And you stink!" she exclaimed loudly while trying to pull away from him.

He released her while laughing as he headed into the bathroom discarding his clothing as he went. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you get me a shirt and some jeans out of my closet?"

She did not respond, but headed to his bedroom with a smile. The fact that he actually trusted her to dress him made her feel good. As she opened his closet door she saw his Army fatigues and his uniforms. She reached out and ran her hand down the lapel of his jacket. She did not expect the sadness that hit her. The thought of him being in a war-torn country and her not knowing if he was dead, wounded or alive gripped her heart with fear. She was so in love with him now, and so thankful that she had not had to live through the fear and worry of each day wondering about his well being. It made her think of his mother and the anxiety that she must be feeling right at this moment and the 5 years prior. Her heart ached for his mother and for him.

"Did you find something?" He hollered from the shower.

"Yes. I have it laid out on the bed. Do you want some coffee for the road?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I will only be a few more minutes"

"That's ok. Take your time"

"Can you come in here for a second?"

She stopped in the bathroom doorway while he stood in front of the vanity mirror. "Do you think I should shave? I mean shave off my beard? The last time my mom saw me, I was clean shaven"

"No. I like it. It's sexy. And if feel's good when you kiss me" she whispered as she reached out and touched his back as she sat down on the side of the bathtub.

"Owen, are you ok today? You seem a little to chipper and happy. I know how nervous you must be. Your not setting yourself up for an emotional crash are you?"

He didn't turn to look at her. He simply braced both hands on each side of the sink and let his chin fall downward. "How had this woman grown to know him so well in such a small amount of time?" He silently wondered. "I am scared as hell Cristina. I feel like climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over my head. What the hell am I gonna say?"

This was the Owen she was expecting this morning. She knew he was hiding beneath the facade. She knew he was falling apart inside.

"It's going to be ok. Think of the friends you lost. They would want this for you. Wouldn't they?" She could see his back tighten with tension.

"Would they? I think about their families every day. I think about their mothers, wives and their kids. They didn't get to say goodbye Cristina. Why should I get to reunite with mine? Why was I spared?" The last question came out in a raspy whisper.

"Me. You were spared for me. The fact that we met and have fallen in love, feels right. I know it hurts so bad sometimes that it's difficult for you to breathe in and out, but you can do this," she stood and turned him toward her. "Your friends are looking down on you and they want this for you. They want you to move on with your life. They want you to find happiness. You deserve happiness."

He stared into her eyes. His own eye's filled with tears. "I don't deserve you"

"Yeah well, maybe not, but you're stuck with me. Now, hurry up so we can get going. I refuse to let you back out of this"

He placed the razor back into the cabinet and took one last look in the mirror. Looking back at him was a face that he was afraid his mother wouldn't recognize, but his heart was still there. A heart filled with pain and sorrow but also filled with love. A love that he did not have the last time he had seen his mother. He hoped she could see the love and not focus too much on the pain and sorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Again- Thank you to Turkeygreen for her wonderful insight. This is to all of my dear friends on the Y/H Thread- You all know who you are!! My love to all of you!!!!

Chesnut Road – Chapter 11

The fifteen-minute ride was silent. Neither of them felt it necessary to speak. She held his hand tightly in hers squeezing it reassuringly every now and then. When he turned on to the residential street, she felt his palm become moist with sweat realizing they must be getting close. At the end of the road, Owen pulled into the driveway of a nice brick ranch-style home. It was modest and very well kept. The front walk way was lined with well-manicured rose bushes. It appeared that the back yard backed up to a thickly populated patch of trees. It seemed very peaceful and quiet.

Owen turned off the engine but did not make an effort to get out or to release Cristina's hand. She didn't push him. He needed to do this at his own pace. Their silence was broken when a very large Golden Retriever bounced out of the front door and over the top of the rose bush border.

Owen laughed while reaching for his door handle. "That's Gracie".

Cristina nodded in acknowledgement but made no effort to get out. "Are you coming?" Asked Owen as he bent down and peered back into the car. "Um…..I don't do really well with dogs."

"Cristina, she is harmless and the sweetest dog you will ever meet. Come on. Please?"

Cristina took a deep breath and exhaled while rolling her eyes toward the heavens. "What will I not do for this man?" She wondered to herself.

She rounded the corner of the car while watching Owen bend over and rub the dog's head vigorously. He was smiling and talking to the dog in a very child-like voice. Something Cristina had never witnessed but found very amusing.

The sound of the screen door shutting interrupted both of their thoughts. They both turned at once to find a pale red haired woman standing on the front porch looking toward them. Owen rose from his crouching position and looked toward his mother. Neither of them moved, but Cristina heard the woman's intake of breath at the site of her son she had not seen for so long. She also thought she heard a sound escape Owen's throat, but could not be sure. Her concentration was broken when Gracie appeared at her side and nudged her hand with her wet nose. She crouched down on her knee's to scratch the dog's head and neck, never taking her gaze from the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Owen slowly walked toward his mother while she also began to move toward him. They were both crying when they finally met and embraced. The emotions poured from both of them and Cristina's could not contain her own tears. Gracie was more than happy to lick the tears from her face. Not expecting this, Cristina lost her balance and tumbled backward onto the grass with Gracie following every move, assuming that she wanted to play. A hearty laugh escaped her, drawing the attention of both Owen and his mother.

"Gracie. Stop it!" Said Owen who was beside her in an instant.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes she is friendlier than some people care for" said the petite red haired woman who was now standing over Cristina with an extended hand to assist her from her sitting position in the front yard. Her beauty and the striking resemblance to her son took Cristina aback. She stretched out her hand to the woman allowing her to help her up.

"Mom, this is Cristina."

"Hello my dear. I have heard a lot about you in the last couple of days. It is nice to meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Hunt. It is nice to meet you too."

"Oh honey, you can call me Julia. No need for formalities here." She turned toward her son before continuing "She is just as beautiful as you described."

This brought a smile to Owen's face while he leaned in and placed a kiss to Cristina's temple. "Yes she is, Mom. On the inside and outside"

"Please come inside." Said Julia as she took a hold of Gracie's collar and gently pulled the dog along behind her.

Cristina took Owen's hand in hers and smiled up at him before following the woman inside.

"I made some freshly squeezed lemonade this morning. Would you both like some?"

"Yeah mom, that sound's good"

Owen had not yet released Cristina's hand and pulled her toward him once his mother had disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. "I Love you. I could not do this without you." Cristina returned his hug with a reassuring squeeze around his waist. "Your doing great, and I think your mom like's me" the last part came out in a whisper next to his ear. This made him laugh out loud while continuing to hug her close.

"You two seem very happy. How long have you been together?" asked Julia as she placed the tray with three glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

"We have been together for about five month's now Mom," said Owen as he handed Cristina her glass. "We met very briefly when I was home the last time I saw you and then we reunited when I came back…when I came back from Iraq the last time."

"You've been back for 5 month's?" asked Julia.

Cristina glanced toward Owen and found him leaning forward, his elbow's resting on his knees but looking downward at his tightly clenched hands. She reached over and placed her hand on top of his before slowly rising from the couch.

"I see a leash by the back door. Would it be ok if I took Gracie for a walk while you two talk for a while?"

Neither Owen nor his mother spoke, but they both knew Cristina needed to let them talk alone. Before leaving, Cristina bent and placed a kiss on top of Owen's head. He reached up with his hand and touched her cheek as a silent thank you. It was one they had shared many times.

"Come on Gracie, let's go for a walk." The very excited Golden Retriever nearly knocked her over in a race for the back door.

Cristina's heart broke for both of them. She couldn't imagine being in either of their shoes, but could tell by the body language that this was something the both of them had been yearning for. She smiled faintly while Gracie pulled her into a slow trot down the hill and into the trees behind the house on Chestnut Road.


	12. Chapter 12

Declarations – Chapter 12

Cristina checked her watch and realized it had been almost an hour since she had left Owen and his mother alone. This surprised her. The walk with the dog was not nearly as bad as she had anticipated. Upon returning to the back yard, Cristina discovered a small sitting area staged underneath a tree that also included a water dish for Gracie. After taking a needed drink, Gracie plopped to the ground for a rest, instinctively familiar with this spot. Cristina also dropped into a chair and raised her sunglasses to rest on top of her head.

It was a rather warm day and it had become a bit humid. Upon their walk, Cristina had discovered a lake beyond the tree line with a small boat dock and wondered if this belonged to the Hunt family. It was a beautiful place and she found it very relaxing.

Gracie startled her when she jumped up and began to run toward the house. Cristina started to rise, but noticed Owen's mother coming toward her. Gracie greeted Julia as if she had been absent for days and settled into a slow trot behind her.

"Hello my dear. How was your walk?" asked Julia.

"It was fantastic. You have a beautiful home and this land is amazing. I found the lake and the dock. Is that part of your land?" Cristina asked while accepting the outstretched bottle of water.

"Oh yes. We could not drag Owen and his brothers and sister away from that dock when they were kids, and now I cannot keep my grandchildren away from it," Julia said as she sat down in the chair beside Cristina.

"I can see why. It's beautiful. How many grandchildren do you have?" asked Cristina.

"Well, let's see, I have Jake and Justin, the twins. Then I have Molly and Sydney and the newest is Abby. My Owen and my youngest David are the only two that have not had children yet."

This last statement made Cristina's eyes wander toward the house in search of Owen. She found him leaning on the railing of the deck looking toward her. She could not make out his expression, but he looked relaxed and relieved. Cristina wanted to ask how their talk had gone, but was afraid to push the subject with Julia.

"Cristina, Owen speaks of you with such fondness. When he speaks your name I can see the features on his face soften. He tells me that he could not have made it through the last months without you. Thank you for being here for him. I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate what you have done for him."

Cristina's eyes had not left Owen since she had found him standing on the deck. The sight of him sometimes took her breath away.

"Mrs. Hunt, I don't know what Owen has told you about our relationship, but I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul. I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. He makes me happy. Some days are harder than other's but we make each other happy and he is getting better every day. He may never be the son that you knew before the war, but small pieces of him come back with each day. The Owen you knew before is still in there. He just needs time."

Cristina looked toward Julia to find her wiping tear's away. She reached for the older woman's hand and squeezed it gently. "He is going to be ok and I promise you that I will be here through it all."

Both woman rose from their chairs to share an embrace. At this sight, Owen stepped from the deck and headed toward them. He greeted them with a smile and drew Cristina into a hug. "How was your walk with Gracie?" asked Owen.

Cristina laughed at the excitement of the dog having only heard her name. "It was great. I told your mom how beautiful it is here. I found the lake."

"You did? I spent many a summer in that lake. Good times, right Mom?"

"They most definitely were. I was telling Cristina how I cannot keep your nieces and nephews out of it now, just like when you kids were young," Julia said as she turned and looked into the trees toward the lake.

"Will you kids stay for dinner? I have some chicken thawing. I would love it if you could stay."

Owen looked toward Cristina but she had already made a decision for them. "We would love to stay for dinner. What can I do to help? I don't cook much, but I will do what I can." Cristina said.

This brought a hearty laugh from Owen. "Mom, she doesn't cook at all. Unless you need water boiled, don't ask her"

Cristina playfully swatted at Owen's arm, which made Julia laugh. Cristina linked arms with Owen as the three of them and Gracie headed up the hill. She was so glad to see both of them laughing. She could only assume that their talk had gone well. She would save her questions for later when she and Owen were alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note- I have no Beta assistance with this chapter. All mistakes are mine and mine alone!! Thanks for your reviews and comments!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep Blue Water-Chapter 13

Despite Owen's warning, Julia did recruit Cristina to help with dinner. The two women moved easily throughout the kitchen while Owen manned the grill. They all three sat down for dinner on the deck. It was slipping toward evening now and Cristina could not believe how fast the day had gone by. She had started the day filled with so much dread. Dreading the pain that Owen and his mother were bound to go through. She was certain they both had, but the day had gone so much smoother than she had anticipated. She marveled at how easy Julia was to talk to. She felt like they had formed a bond. They both loved Owen and wanted nothing more than to see him get better and return to even a fraction of the man he used to be.

"Hey Mom, do you mind if Cristina and I take a walk?" Owen asked as he laid his hand on top of Cristina's knee under the table.

"Well of course not sweetheart. I need to call your sister back anyways. She has called my cell phone at least twenty times, I am certain of it," Said Julia.

"Tell her I will see her next weekend, ok?" Owen said while rising from the table.

"Sure thing honey. You kids go and have a nice walk" Julia said while gathering up their dinner dishes.

"Owen, I should help your mom with the dishes before we go. She was kind enough to…." Cristina began before Julia quickly interrupted.

"Oh nonsense. That's what dishwashers are for my dear. Go on now. You kids go on your walk" Julia's sentence trailed off as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Owen grabbed a blanket from a chair on the deck before taking Cristina's hand and heading off the deck toward the lake.

"Owen, it is getting pretty dark. Do you know how to find our way back?" Cristina asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Owen laughed before responding "Cristina, you could blindfold me and I could find my way around these woods. My brother's and I spent hours on end out here in the daylight and at night. Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Lead the way nature-man" Cristina kidded as she linked her arm with his.

They walked toward the boat dock in silence. Cristina could feel a difference in Owen before they had even had a chance to discuss the conversation between him and his mom. She could feel the muscles in his arm seemed less tense and his shoulder's seemed more relaxed. She knew he had to feel better. The weight of that worry was now lifted. Another step toward his healing.

As they stepped up onto the boat dock, Owen released Cristina's arm to spread the blanket at the end of the small dock. He took Cristina's hand to help her lower herself. He joined her after kicking off his shoes. He pulled his jeans up to his knees before lowering his feet into the water which was now shrouded in moonlight. It was a peacefully quite evening but the humidity still hung in the night air. Cristina followed his lead and also discarded her shoe's. The water was amazingly warm and soothing. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and linked her hand with his.

"So, how did your talk go?" She asked without looking up at him.

Owen released a heavy sigh before responding. "It was good. It was painful and we cried a lot, but it felt good to tell her what happened over there. I think she understands why I needed some time. She told me that she thinks it would be helpful for me to see a therapist."

This time Cristina did look up to find Owen's eyes. "I agree with her. I think it will help you a lot to talk to a professional"

Owen looked away before continuing. "I know that, but when you're in the military, you don't ask for help. Once you do, that's it, your out."

"Owen, you're already out. It is not a weakness to talk to somebody that specializes in this. You need to talk to someone other than me. I can comfort you, but I am not a professional at this. You need someone who knows how to make you understand that none of this was your fault and that you are blessed to have survived it" She finished this sentence while turning his face toward hers.

Cristina continued "Will you do it for me? Please?"

Owen let himself flash a small smile before answering her "Yes. I will do it for you and for us."

Cristina returned his smile and leaned in to lay a simple and sweet kiss on his lips. Owen surprised her when he turned to rise. "Where you are going?"

"No where" he responded while unzipping and discarding his jeans. He then reached for his shirt and quickly discarded it as well.

She nervously laughed while looking around them. "What are you doing?"

"Want to skinny-dip with me?" he asked after kicking his boxer's to the top of the ever-growing pile of clothing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. There is no one around here Cristina. This is private property. Are you going to let me stand here naked on the dock or are you going to join me?" Owen asked with his hand outstretched to her.

She took his hand and rose to stand in front of him. She reached for the button on her jeans while Owen unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the dock. Once they were both completely naked, he gently pulled her into his arms and let his lips part hers with a passionate kiss. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck enjoying the intimate moment.

Owen pulled back slightly before speaking. "OK. The best way to do this is to just jump in. The faster we get in, the less shock we will feel from the water. You ready?"

Cristina found herself taking baby steps backwards. "No. You go ahead."

Owen laughed before stepping in behind her and gently nudging her forward with his hips. "No, no. It doesn't work that way. The next thing I know, I will be in the water and you will be running up the hill with my clothes."

"I would never do that to you." Cristina responded while turning around toward him.

"Cristina, you're stalling." He said while again, turning her back around toward the water with her back toward him once again.

"Owen, we can't go back to your mom's house soaking wet."

"Why not?"

Cristina responded in a whisper. "Because she will know what we did."

Owen leaned in close to her ear before continuing. "Cristina, I am 36 years old. Do you think my mother doesn't know I have had sex?"

She quickly whipped her head around to look into his eyes. "Are we going to have sex? Why didn't you say that before? We could have been in there 10 minutes ago." With that said Cristina grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him to the end of the dock. Still clasping hands, she stretched up onto her tip-toes and planted a final kiss on his smiling lips. "OK, here goes" And with that they both jumped from the dock at the same time, into the deep blue water.


	14. Chapter 14

I have been suffering with a case of writer's block. So sorry for the delay in my next chapter. Hopefully this will not happen again anytime soon. Thanks as always to my Beta, turkeygreen.

*****************************************

Don't Bet On It- Chapter 14

Cristina broke the water surface first. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she found herself looking around for Owen. Their hands had broken apart once they took the leap from the dock into the water. She called his name once then again. She let out a startled cry when she felt a very light touch on the inside of her ankle. The soft touch began to slowly rise from her ankle and up toward her knee, then continuing to her inner thigh. Cristina allowed a smile to creep across her lips while trying to keep her legs completely still and trying to stay above the water. Thankfully, Owens' broad shoulders began to rise from the water just in time for her to wrap her arms around his neck. She let a gasp escape her lips when she felt his finger's part her and slip inside. She moaned into his ear while finding it more and more difficult to stay above the water surface.

Owen's words broke the silence. "While I am enjoying this more than you know, we are both going to drown unless we get out of this water, or I stop what I am doing."

"Oh no, don't stop" Cristina said breathlessly.

This provoked a laugh from Owen while he gently removed his hand from between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I see, you're pleasure is worth me drowning," Owen whispered in her ear.

"Well…I was enjoying it very much," Cristina said with a smile.

"Come on," Owen said as he took her hand and pulled her toward the dock's edge.

Cristina could barely muster up the strength to climb the ladder out of the water. Owen was not far behind her. As Cristina began to lower herself onto the blanket, she caught a glimpse of a flashlight coming from the general area of the house. Almost panicked, she began grabbing at her clothes while hissing to Owen, "Oh my God, someone is coming!"

The complete loss of control from her and the fact that she was attempting to put on his jeans, made him laugh uncontrollably. "Cristina, relax. Whoever it is can't possibly see us."

Realizing her mistake, Cristina flung his jeans in his general direction while still frantically searching for her own. "Well, as fast as they are running down that hill, they will be here in seconds!"

Just then the very familiar voice of Julia filled the darkness. "Owen? Owen, honey, your cell phone has been ringing non-stop since you kids left. I think it is an emergency."

Owen zipped his jeans while walking toward the faint light of his mother's flashlight. "I'm coming toward you mom. Did you answer it?"

Julia replied upon reaching him. "Yes. It was a Chief Weber. He said he needed to talk to you or Dr. Yang as soon as possible. Where is Cristina?"

Cristina still had one arm out of her shirt and was hopping on only one shoe with the other one tucked under her arm. "Right here Mrs. Hunt. I'm right here"

Owen turned toward Cristina more to avoid his mother seeing him laugh than to see where Cristina was. She appeared at his side and purposely dropped her shoe on his bare toes having seen him laughing at her.

Julia continued oblivious to what she had interrupted. "Did you kids have a nice walk?"

Cristina was still attempting to adjust her clothing while the three of them headed toward the house.

"Yes mom, it was very nice. It hasn't changed a bit back here," Owen said while stealing a glance toward Cristina.

Once they reached the porch, Owen flung the blanket across the railing to dry while Julia and Cristina headed inside. Once inside Owen caught a glimpse of Cristina's hair at the same time his mother did.

"Oh my dear, I didn't realize you kids went swimming. Honey, your hair is going to tangle if you don't get that pond water out of there. Why don't you take a shower here?" Julia's words trailing off as she headed down the hall toward the bathroom.

Owen could not contain his laughter upon watching Cristina steal a glimpse in the mirror in the hallway. Cristina's eyes widened while looking toward him. The only words she could think of were "Oh my God" which she mouthed in his direction.

Cristina dutifully headed toward Julia and the bathroom while Owen dialed Dr. Webber's number.

"Chief, it's Owen. What's going on?"

"Oh thank God. Dr. Hunt, I'm really sorry to interrupt your day off, but we have a tour bus accident with multiple injuries headed this way and I could really use my Chief of Trauma in here. Is Dr. Yang still with you?"

"Yes. She is here." Owen said while heading toward the bathroom.

"Good. I need her too."

"Ok. We can be there in about 30 minutes or sooner. We will be there as soon as we can," Owen hung up without waiting for a reply.

Owen headed into the bathroom where he could see Cristina's silhouette behind the shower doors. His mother had laid a towel on the vanity edge with a fresh sweatshirt for Cristina to put on. He smiled at her kind gesture.

Cristina's head poked out from behind the shower door, interrupting Owen's thoughts.

"What's going on?" Cristina asked while reaching to turn the faucet off.

Owen quickly grabbed her towel and threw it onto the toilet lid before sitting down on top of it. Cristina stepped out of the shower and onto the small rug in front of it as she stood completely naked in front of him.

"Where's my towel Dr. Hunt?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"What towel?" Owen asked with a smirk on his face.

He marveled at how beautiful she was before reaching underneath him and retrieving her towel. He opened it and held it up for her to step into. Once she did, he wrapped the towel around her slender frame and drew her down onto his lap. He nestled his mouth into her neck and kissed her there before drawing back to look at her.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I couldn't have done this without you. You're my rock" Owen said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome. I knew you could do it. You did really well. At least from what I witnessed. Will you tell me about the conversation with your mom?" She asked almost apprehensively.

"I will, but not now. The Chief has a lot of traumas coming in. Some sort of bus accident. He needs us both back to the hospital as soon as possible." Owen said while gently lifting her from his lap and standing.

"Guess this means I won't be getting that sex you promised me," Cristina said as she bent forward and flipped her hair over so she could wrap the towel around it.

Owen gently grabbed her around her hips and pulled her backwards into him. "Don't bet on that Dr. Yang," he whispered into her ear.


End file.
